Al Rappy
Al Rappy, the rare version of Rag Rappy, is a tiny blue flightless bird that is native to the Forest area. Although Rag Rappy reappears in the VR Temple in Episode 2, Al Rappy is replaced by the Love Rappy. In the Ultimate difficulty, Al Rappy transforms into Pal Rappy. General Data Characteristics Al Rappy is a large, flightless bird that roams lush, heavily wooded areas. Its feathers are colored bright blue with a white underbelly. Near its neck, it has two rows of black feathers that resemble the letter "V." At the edge of its wings is a small palm with two claws. Atop its head are purple colored antennae with a similarly colored beak. Al Rappy are social creatures that tend to travel in flocks. When they feel safe and secure in their surroundings, they chirp happily amongst themselves, bobbing their heads and wagging their tails. Like all rappies, when knocked out, Al Rappies will fall to the ground and after a certain amount of time, or once Hunters have moved outside their proximity range, they will rise up and run off into the distance. Activity Patterns Al Rappy are timid, yet territorial creatures by nature. When their territory is trespassed, all rappies in the flock will attempt to peck their target until the enemy either leaves or is killed. However, being the shy creatures that they are, when they are attacked from a distance or severely injured, they will either attempt to flee or, if the target is close enough that the bird believes that there is no chance of escaping, play dead. If the player waits patiently or feigns leaving the area, the rappy will attempt to sneak away. At this point, if the player hits the rappy before it can escape, there will be a chance it will drop an item or meseta. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Al Rappy has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Fun Facts * Al Rappy's first obscure appearance in the Phantasy Star series was in the game Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. Although there were several colored varieties of Chirper, none of them were blue. Instead, there was a blue robotic chirper named Warblebot. Al Rappy would later reappear in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millenium, where it was called Blue Rappy. It remains one of the consistent staples of the Phantasy Star franchise. * Al Rappy is among one of the few creatures in Phantasy Star Online to not have a bestiary entry available in the game in either Rico's message capsules or Calus' database. The other creature that shares this fate is its rare form, Pal Rappy. Category:Forest monsters Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters